Imagine Entertainment/Summary
Background: Imagine Entertainment is a film and television production company that was founded in November 1985 by director Ron Howard and producer Brian Grazer after the success of the movie Splash. Imagine's first motion picture release was Like Father Like Son in 1987, but no logo was used until The Burbs in 1989. 1st Logo (February 17, 1989-April 12, 1996) Nicknames: "The Rising", "Shining Star", "Reflection" Logo: On a black background, we see a star flashing, revealing a reflection of the shiny chrome-blue text "IMAGINE", on rippling water, and then the word "IMAGINE" rising out of the water and then the word settles above its reflection. The words "AN" above the "IMAGINE" text and "ENTERTAINMENT" in spaced-out letters, to fit the length of "IMAGINE" with "PRESENTATION" below, appear respectively, in a Serif Gothic font. The name "IMAGINE" then sparkles three times, one sparkling side was on the center of the "G'", one sparkling side was on the top right of the "'N", and one sparkling side was on the bottom of the "M'". Trivia: It is worth mentioning while this is the first logo used for theatrical releases, Imagine debuted its logo a year earlier for their television unit for the failed pilots ''Channel 99 and Smart Guys with metallic bronze text and a water background, with no company name other than the "'''IMAGINE" text. Variants: *Another variation used the term "PRESENTS" below the logo. This can be seen on Closet Land. Strangely, this is shown at the very end of Cry-Baby. *At other times, "FILMS" appeared sandwiched in between the company name, in spaced-out letters to fit the length of "IMAGINE". This was seen on Backdraft, HouseSitter, Far and Away, ''and ''Cop and a Half. Also, the text is bolder, and "FILMS ENTERTAINMENT" appears in light blue. *At the beginning of Take Me Home Tonight, instead of the next logo below, this logo is used (Since this movie takes place in the 80's) and after the text fades in, it slows down. Trivia: This logo is still used as the print logo, even after this logo ended. FX/SFX: The star shining, the word "IMAGINE" rising and the word "IMAGINE" sparkling. Music/Sounds: Silent. In other cases, it has jazz music played over this logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On the TMHT variant, the edited version of the opening song "Video Killed the Radio Star" starts over it. Availability: Seen at the end of movies from this company from the era. Most of their films during this era were distributed by Universal Pictures including Parenthood, Kindergarten Cop, Apollo 13, Opportunity Knocks, CB4, Greedy, The Cowboy Way, Fear, The Dream Team, The Paper, The 'Burbs and others. The "FILMS" variant can be found on the aforementioned movies above. Don't expect to see this on Willow (which MGM and Lucasfilm Ltd. distributed), Vibes and the two My Girl movies (which was released through Columbia Pictures), Clean and Sober (which was released through Warner Bros.), The Doors (which was a co-production with Carolco Pictures, distribution by Tri-Star Pictures), Like Father, Like Son (with was released through Tri-Star Pictures), Boomerang (which was released through Paramount Pictures), Sgt. Bilko or the first two Problem Child movies (despite being distributed by Universal, although the print logo appears on publicity material for Sgt. Bilko). Editor's Note: The logo has the most impressive animation, even for 1989 standards. 2nd Logo (June 28, 1996-) Nicknames: "The Drop", "Ripples", "The Dripping" Logo: On a black background, we see a waterdrop appear at the very top of the screen, prior to dropping. It then disappears before revealing rippling blue water. The water appears to be shone by a spotlight, before it slowly reveals that it is actually the word "IMAGINE" in a orange-yellow gradient color being reflected inside. The text waves for a few seconds before finally settling into view. Shortly after that, the word "ENTERTAINMENT", in white and in spaced-out letters, to fit the length of "IMAGINE", appears underneath it. Variants: *Sometimes, the spotlight is either very difficult to see or absent on the logo. *On Curious George (TV Series), Rush, and at the end of The Dark Tower, it is still. *On American Gangster and Changeling, it is grayscaled. *On Katy Perry: Part of Me, it is sped-up. FX/SFX: The drip, the ripples forming the word "IMAGINE". This was done by Intralink Film Graphic Design. Music/Sounds: A calming orchestra piece composed by James Horner. Sometimes, the movie's opening theme is used. Availability: Debuted at the beginning of The Nutty Professor ''(1996), and is seen on later movies onward. This was also seen at the end of ''Ransom. Editor's Note: A good upgrade to the previous logo, but with much better results, and nice music from James Newton Howard. This logo is actually quite calming. Category:Movie